everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent
"Well. I'm sure by now you guys can kind of figure out what we're doing here. Uhm, it seems like half of our videos are either us teaching you how to work out and pretending that everything's okay or they're us getting our asses beat or losing the ones we love, and we can't do that anymore because we haven't actually talked to you." -Twenty-four months Vincent, commonly known as Vince, Vinny, Vin '''or '''Vinnie (to Dr Corenthal), is the host and co-creator of the EverymanHYBRID fitness series along with his best friends Evan and Jeff. The cast has admitted to being horror genre fans and as a nod to those conventions had included a fake Slenderman in the background of their fitness series. Biographical Information *Vinny turned 19 in June 2010 *Vinny originally introduced himself as “Vinny Everyman” in Introduction to the fitness series but admitted in the 11/26 UStream that that was not his actual name. *Vinny is a liberal arts major. *After getting her number in One step forward, two steps back Vinny revealed in HALLOWEEN HANGOVER that he has been dating the librarian Lexi. *Vinny passed most of 2015 locked on Apt 3103, making him more unstable and impatient. History The Fitness Videos Vinny’s original role was to introduce the videos and instruct on exercise routines, leading the viewers through informative pieces on jogging, hiking, upper body work, and self defense. After Episode 6 the focus of the series shifted away from the fitness videos and more to the documentation of Vinny and the boy’s lives. The Documentary Videos After the eighth video in the series, (Public Service Announcement) the focus of the series slowly shifted away from the fitness videos and became a documentary of the cast’s struggles with the supernatural elements in their lives. Even in the face of overwhelming evidence, Vinny remained the most stalwart hold out against believing that there was anything supernatural occurring around them, insisting that they try to continue with the fitness videos despite what was happening. The sixteenth video (Joke's Over) represents the series’ complete departure from the fitness videos and the first time that Vince admits on camera that something strange is happening. Even afterwards, however, he remains the most stoic member of the cast, unwilling to show fear or weakness. He is often the strongest voice of reason in any discussion among the cast. In "Alex" it seemed that Vincent had disappeared as his phone was found in Alex's closet, where the Rake had been hiding, however, he later re-appeared in "A Day with Green Feathers". How his phone got there remains a mystery. Following the death of Ryan, Vince joined The Seven Trials Of Habit and was designated Rabbit #004. Though his video is private Vince revealed in the 1/20/2011 UStream that he buried his Special Edition Ocarina of Time. When HABIT tasked the eliminated leader of the Netherland Dwarfs with eliminating a further 15 Rabbits, Vince volunteered for removal alongside Jeff, Evan, and Alex. Since "A Vinny/HYBRID Christmas", Vincent has become somewhat determined to keep the camera on at all times–to the slight chagrin of Jeff and Evan–musingly citing it as his "way of grieving" in "Consensus", and going to far as to ask the camera-wary Jeff to take one with him to Evan's house in "Dead end with a Pulse". The Hidden Videos Vince seems less involved in the hidden videos than the other cast members, though he does make appearances. In the video "---", Vince convinced Jeff, who had been angered by Slenderman's actions, to keep making fitness videos for the good of the video series, trying to set aside the acknowledgement of Slenderman and offer reassurance. Several of the hidden videos include scenes of someone being attacked underwater by one or more other figures. It has been speculated that the victim in these sequences is Vince. Fairmount Vincent In the second report from Dr. James Corenthal, he describes a patient named Vincent who had been accepted to Fairmount Children's Home from the same mining town as Fairmount Evan. Referred to by fans as Fairmount Vincent the boy is described as loving games and puzzles. In another letter from Corenthal Fairmount Vincent was described as being a “young visual artist.” Before coming to the home he had been a victim of an abuser named Reverend Green. It is heavily intimated in the report that the Reverend treated Fairmount Vincent in a sexually predatorial way. Fairmount Vincent sat unconcerned in a room while the Reverend was mysteriously dismembered in the room next door. Fairmount Vincent was described as “calm” and “happy” when he was found. When his father tried to remove him from the scene, he was quoted as saying “I would make sure it was okay with Man before we did that. He is very, very greedy. Apparently, the reverend didn’t know that Man doesn’t share.” Fairmount Vincent also appears to have a relationship with HABIT, referring to “Captain Habit” in a portion of the interview transcribed in the paperwork. Whether this refers to Evan, whom he had met at the children’s home, or to the entity HABIT is unclear. Fairmount Vincent and three other children were adopted by Dr. Corenthal and his wife Maryann and taken away from the children’s home. He referred to them collectively as “The Mining Town Four.” He described the four children as being haunted by personal demons. Vincent’s relationship to Fairmount Vincent is unclear at this time, though, the events of The Hidden Videos, wherein Steph, Evan, Vince and Jeff seem to speak in a trance as the young Corenthal children, confirms that there is a connection between Fairmount Vince and Vince. This connection is part of the basis of the Iteration Theory. Princeton Tapes Vincent Princeton Tapes Vincent is an iteration of Vinny appearing in The Princeton Tapes from the late 1980s. This Vinny seemed to have a close relationship with his grandmother, was adopted, and also went to group therapy for drug addiction and biopolar disorder (or a similar mental health issue). Like the other iterations, he was stalked by Slenderman and The Rake, seeing them when he was clean of drugs, and was chased, cut and whispered to by the Rake. He was also friends with his iteration's versions of Evan and Jeff. As with other victims of Slenderman, a fire once mysteriously started in Princeton Tapes Vincent's presence, and he perished in a choking seizure with a substance so strange coming out of his eyes that it horrified a nurse. Connection to the Fairmount children In one of the Princeton Tape entries, Princeton Vinny was reading an Unsolved Mysteries magazine, which consisted mostly of conspiracy theories, stories about UFOs, and so on. But it also had a section containing explanations of "real life mysteries", once of which contained a picture of what he thought was his 5-year-old self. This version is likely the Mining Town Four/Fairmont version of Vinny; Princeton Vinny says that this younger Vinny was molested, as much like Fairmount Vinny was. Vinny calls this version of himself 'surviving victim of some creep pastor, who got torn apart by some equally crazy murderer, or animal, or something', and someone else refers to this carer as a 'killer pediatrician'. This suggest that, while previous theories suggested that Corenthal killed the Mining Town Four, Fairmount Vincent was likely killed by the Rake. Corenthal's reference to the last surviving child of the Mining Town Four finally having 'succumbed' likely meant that he succumbed to Slenderman. Connection to modern cast While there is no known direct communication between Princeton Tapes Vincent and the modern cast, when Princeton Tapes Vince died while visiting the Fairmount Children's Home in 1991, he left his tape recorder as a will to be sent to William Davidson. That tape recorder was then to be forwarded to anyone who asked Davidson for or about Dr. Corenthal, and was received as the Princeton Tapes by reddit user TheSharp0ne on February 21, 2018. Personality Traits *Vincent is the most outgoing and affable of the cast. *Vincent is stoic and unswayed by the strange happenings around him. *Vincent is often unwilling to be deterred from a path once he makes a decision. *Toward the end of 2014, Vincent started to become more impatient and irritable. This is presumed to be due to Slenderman's constant presence outside Apt 3103. Speculation *Vincent and Fairmount Vincent are the same person, somehow misplaced in time, reincarnated, or otherwise connected. *Vincent is another iteration of Fairmount Vincent. *Fairmount Vincent was being protected by the Slenderman. *Princeton Tapes Vinny was addicted to the drug MDMA (AKA Molly or ectasy), evidenced by some remarks he made during the tapes. He also died due to some sort of stroke or seizure, with a substance coming out of his eyes. **However, some believe that Molly was merely Vincent's dog. __FORCETOC__ Category:The Characters